Joining Circle Daybreak
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. Ashlyn and Pierce join Circle Daybreak


BeBe: This is the sequel to Secrets, I don't suggest reading this, if you haven't read that.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.

* * *

Ashlyn held back a laugh, as she thought about the last day of school. She still couldn't believe that they had used her saying in the slide show. 'Friendship is like peeing in your pants. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel the true warmth.'

Pierce looked worridly down at her, but she hardly noticed. Instead, she just smiled right back up at him. He didn't need to worry about her, not anymore at least. She had told him that many times now, but he had said that he couldn't help it, and to get used to it.

They were nearing the Daybreaker house now. Ashlyn had wanted to finish school first, before they joined. Or at least before _she_ joined. She didn't want to miss alot of school at the end of the year because her boyfriend was a vampire. And summer had lasted almost three weeks, now.

"What's so funny, hun?" Pierce asked, smilng now.

Ashlyn giggled again, and shook her head. "You'd have to had been there."

Pierce glared down at her for a second, before smiling and shaking his head. She knew that he couldn't be mad at her for more then a few seconds at a time.

They were at the front of the mansion now, Ashlyn stared up at the door, nervously. Her heart was pounding in her throat, and she couldn't breathe.

Sighing, carefully, she willed herself to knock on the door. Soft, and quiet so probably nobody could even hear it. Pierce sighed, before knocking, this time harder.

The door opened right away. Ashlyn gasped at who had opened it. Wow, she wasn't expecting them to open it.

"Ohmigod!" Brittany Cooper cried, giving Ashlyn a hug. "You're in on it too, huh?"

She dragged Ashlyn inside, where in the living room she could see Tyler Goldman coming out, with Robin. Robin and Tyler had met shortly after Ashlyn and Pierce. It was kinda surprising seeing that they were in on it.

"I knew it." Tyler smiled. Brittany glared at the brunette, with a look saying 'Why didn't you tell me?'

"Well, how come you didn't tell us, Tyler?" Ashlyn watched as Mandi Millard. Brittany and Tyler's friend. Behind Mandi followed a boy with yellow hair and violet eyes. He smiled dazingly at Ashlyn.

"Didn't feel like it." Tyler shrugged.

Ashlyn was still gazing at the blonde stranger, making Mandi laugh. "This is my soulmate, Roland. He's a witch." Ashlyn nodded, now that she knew who he was.

"Where's everybody else?" Pierce asked, his hands on Ashlyn's shoulders, possesivly.

"Oh," Brittany looked startled. She had cut her hair, in the last few weeks of school, Ashlyn just noticed. It was no longer strawberry blonde, and just past her chest. Now, it was white blonde, with bangs, and only went slightly past her shoulders, with long layers. "They went out. The girls dragged the boys out shopping." she laughed. "We're the only ones who stayed behind."

Ashlyn nodded, beginning to wonder who Brittany's soulmate was, once again. Just like she did that one time right after her and Pierce met. Surely she must have one, here. How else would she have known about the Night World?

"Isn't anybody going to introduce me?" a familiar voice said, from behind Mandi and Roland.

Ashlyn gasped, as Drake appeared, his hand wrapped around a girl named Megan Harlow's waist. Megan looked an awful like Roland, they could be twins. Now that, she did not see coming.

"Drake?" Ashlyn whispered. "You were in on this, too?"

Drake smiled, sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, it's not my fault that my soulmate is a witch."

Megan laughed, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Can't imagine a better one." she giggled, turning back around.

Ashlyn felt Pierce roll his eyes from behind her, due to their soulmate bond. She ignored it, and turned to Brittany. Curiousity had finally taken over.

"Who's your soulmate?" she asked.

Brittany smiled, and opened her mouth, but before she could speak: "Well, if it isn't the meal who got away."

Ashlyn gasped-as Pierce growled-, and twirled around, to see Fern. He was as handsome as ever. His black hair and blue eyes were just the same as they were five months ago when he attacked her.

No, this couldn't be! Brittany's soulmate was supposed to be a sweet, nice, caring boy! Not this monster who had more than once, tried to kill her! Ashlyn fell back a step, and felt Pierce steady her.

"F-Fern?" she gasped.

"It's been a long time." he flashed her a heart shaddering smile.

"Y-You're-" she couldn't get the words out. Pierce wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and glared at Fern.

Fern sighed, and shook his head. He moved over to Brittany and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's right. I'm her soulmate. I'm a damned Daybreaker now."

Ashlyn gulped, then sighed. Pierce had been like him once, she knew so. She had managed to forgive him, and it seems that he was telling the truth about Brittany. At least, she seemed to think so.

So, just because it was her he had attacked, doesn't mean that she shouldn't give him a second chance, like she did Pierce. Just because he was her soulmate shouldn't mean anything.

She smiled, and wiggled out of Pierce's death grip. He reached out to grab her again, but she dodged, and quickly flashed him a smile. _It's okay. _she told him, telepathically.

_He's dangerous._ he growled back.

_Trust me._

Ashlyn turned back to the couple. "You've told Brittany then, huh?"

"Brittany's pretty much figured it out." Brittany replied, in third person.

Giggling, Ashlyn put out her hand. "I forgive you. If Brittany has managed to transform you-which I have no doubt she has-like I have Pierce. And if you're not lieing about being soulmates, then I guess it'll be all right."

Fern smiled, again. This time it wasn't meant to hypnotize her or anything. It was a smile of gratitude. She felt Pierce tense up, as Fern grabbed her hand. It was possible that Pierce may never forgive him for attacking her, but she could.

"Thank you." he said, grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Great, great, great." Tyler said, rolling her eyes. "EVeryone is friends now, now can you tell us what the heck is going on?"

Ashlyn smiled, yep, she was going to like it here.

* * *

BeBe: Fast, but I wanted to make a sequel.


End file.
